Sentimental Beautiful
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Kau sebut namaku, kau tertawa, lalu kau berbalik dan menjauh. [The Last Train side story/ficlet] BTS. MINYOON. MINGA. Disarankan untuk membaca The Last Train terlebih dahulu agar lebih jelas mengenai inti cerita.


Sentimental Beautiful

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

 _Kau yang berdiri di samping setangkai bunga matahari itu mendongak jauh ke atas, menggapai titik tertinggi dari kelopak kuning terang yang tumbuh searah matahari. Kemeja putihmu kontras dengan warna tangkai dan daun-daun bunga itu. Juga dengan hitam rambutmu, aku bisa menemukanmu meski kau bersembunyi di sana. Kau sebut namaku, kau tertawa, lalu kau berbalik dan menjauh. Ku kejar. Sepatumu meninggalkan jejak ketika kau menginjak tanah, bagai petunjuk jalan bagiku untuk masuk ke dalam labirin. Mengikutimu lewat jejak itu. Menemukanmu lewat bayangan yang ku tangkap dari ekor mataku. Dan di sanalah kau, dengan matamu yang kelam namun berbinar bak dihiasi seribu bintang._

.

Desa ini adalah tempat ke sekian yang kau datangi hasil dari tunjuk tangan dengan menutup mata. Kau hanya mengikuti insting—katamu, memilih bukan perkara sulit kalau kau hanya tinggal memejamkan mata dan memutar-mutar jari telunjukmu di atas peta. Setiap akan meninggalkan suatu tempat, kau pasti mengambil brosur dan peta. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih, adalah di mana telunjukmu berhenti.

Beberapa bulan ini yang kau lakukan hanyalah berpindah-pindah tempat, menjelajah, mengenal lingkungan baru; entah itu di kota atau tempat terpencil sekalipun, dan menemukan hal-hal yang tak terduga. Rumah adalah titik terakhir yang akan kau capai, hanya saja masih banyak yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum menginjakkan kaki di Busan setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

Sekarang, di musim panas yang terik, kau tidur di sebuah penginapan sederhana yang dekat dengan ladang bunga matahari.

"Aku mau pakai sirup jeruk!"

"Aku mau yang stroberi!"

Kau hanya menopang dagu melihat es balok itu diserut. Serutannya menggunung di _cup_ karton sebesar mangkuk _ramen_ instan. Dua anak kecil di kanan-kirimu ribut sejak tadi. Tak sabar menanti es serutnya jadi.

"Kalau aku pilih yang melon, kita jadi merah-kuning-hijau." katamu.

"Seperti _power ranger_!"

"Tapi _ranger_ kuning itu perempuan, ah, sayang tidak ada sirup biru. Aku sukanya _ranger_ biru."

Celoteh mereka hanya kau tanggapi dengan tawa ringan. Melihat dua bocah lelaki yang kau temui di ladang bunga itu seolah mengingatkanmu pada Taehyung dan kau di masa kecil. Bedanya kalian bermain bukan di ladang bunga melainkan di pinggir pantai, di dermaga, di kapal-kapal nelayan, melihat burung camar dan sesekali menyelam ke air.

"Silakan esnya." si paman penjual es serut itu menyodorkan satu-persatu _cup_ warna-warni yang dibeli. Kau mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari sakumu, untuk membayar milik anak-anak itu juga. Kau tersenyum saat melihat mereka makan es serutnya dengan girang. Salah satunya merengut lucu karena giginya sakit.

Kalian duduk di bangku kayu di depan kedai itu dengan santai, berlindung dari terik matahari di bawah bayang atapnya. Makan es serut di musim panas membuatmu seperti anak-anak, hal yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah kau rasakan.

"Kalian tidak dimarahi, masuk ke ladang begitu?"

"Asal tidak memetik bunga, tidak apa-apa."

Mereka memang tak terlihat seperti bocah-bocah nakal yang suka memetik bunga sembarangan. Lagipula, memetik bunga matahari rasanya cukup sulit bagi anak-anak. Mereka tidak mungkin mematahkan tangkainya dengan mudah.

Kalian memakan es itu sambil memandang ladang bunga yang nampak menyilaukan. Warna kuning mencolok dan hijau terang sama cerah dengan langit yang tak berbatas.

Kau membayangkan, bagaimana rupa bunga-bunga itu ketika mereka masih menjadi sebuah biji kecil, tertanam di tanah dan tak terlihat, tapi lama-lama tumbuh besar dan tinggi menjulang, mekar dengan sempurna di musim panas.

Lalu terbayang juga, bagaimana rupa mereka saat waktu mekarnya habis, menjadi layu dan mati. Meninggalkan kelopak yang berjatuhan, kering, cokelat atau bahkan menghitam.

Seperti kau yang mencoba mengingat dirimu di masa lalu, saat tertawa keras di ulangtahunmu, saat bercanda dengan teman-temanmu, juga saat kau bersitatap dengan mata kelam itu. Di stasiun tempat kalian selalu bertemu. Di malam gerimis yang memisahkan kalian. Kau masih ingat, kau menangis saat itu.

Satu kenangan yang mengorek-ngorek lukamu, tapi juga sulit untuk kau hapus.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sentimental Beautiful_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kau hanya ingin tahu, tapi entah apa yang kau ingin tahu dari tangkai-tangkai tinggi menjulang itu. Bentuknya sama saja meski kau lihat dari balik pagar, tapi kakimu kau bawa melangkahi pagar kayu bercat putih yang reot dan dipasang asal-asalan itu untuk menapak di tanah gembur dengan bunga-bunga kecil dan rumput liar. Kau mendongak, menemukan warna kuning yang hampir dua meter tingginya itu melingkupimu, tapi tak juga menyembunyikan matahari yang jelas menantang di atas kepala. Langit begitu biru dan panasnya begitu terik. Tapi kau berada di pinggiran ladang bunga itu seolah kau adalah lebah yang mampir untuk menghisap madu.

Di sini, kau memang seperti lebah. Satu hal yang membuatmu sama dengan binatang yang punya sengat itu adalah kekosongan yang kau bawa. Tapi yang kau butuhkan bukan madu, hanya satu hal yang kau tahu itu tak ada, tapi tetap kau inginkan.

Kau langkahkan kakimu satu-satu, lebih dalam menembus halau dari daun-daun lebar yang seolah saling merengkuh. Kau masuk ke ladang itu.

Sesekali kau berhenti hanya untuk mengagumi betapa tingginya mereka, betapa kokohnya tangkai itu menopang, dan betapa matahari dapat membuat bunga-bunga kuning besar itu patuh merunduk. Meski semua yang mekar tingginya melebihi tinggi badanmu, tapi mereka tak sama rata. Ada yang menjulang, ada yang biasa saja. Yang pendek, seolah bersembunyi. Yang tinggi, seolah melindungi. Tapi juga punya untung banyak karena mendapat sinar matahari lebih dibanding si pemalu di belakangnya. Kau menjulurkan tanganmu untuk menyentuh kelopak itu. Hangat. Harum bunga. Harum ladang. Harum desa. Betapa aroma yang kau hirup tidak bisa kau temukan di tempat lain. Perasaanmu tiap berada di tempat yang kau kunjungi berbeda-beda. Di sini, kau merasa merindu.

Saat kau turunkan arah matamu pada segaris lurus di hadapanmu, ada seseorang yang memandangmu dalam kesunyian.

Kau tahu kalau penglihatanmu tak sejernih itu untuk bisa menangkap sosoknya yang berdiri jauh di tengah-tengah ladang bunga sana.

Tapi kau benar melihatnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan kemeja putih.

Dia tersenyum.

Dan sepotong kenangan akan dirinya juga stasiun itu bagai gerimis yang datang tanpa permisi, menghujani hatimu yang kering disengat matahari. Yang kau tangkap dari matamu menjalar ke dadamu, bergetar.

"Park Jimin." sebutnya. Berbisik. Tapi bisiknya sama jelas dengan gemerisik halus yang telingamu dengar ketika angin berhembus.

"Min Y—"

Rasanya semua bagai disulap gelap dalam sekejap. Yang kemudian kau dapati adalah langit-langit dengan kipas angin tergantung. Kau bermimpi. Suara serangga yang nyaring menyadarkanmu bahwa kau masih berada di kamarmu yang kau buka jendelanya lebar-lebar.

Kau menengok keluar, langit biru masih setia dengan mega.

Matamu jauh pada titik yang tak pasti di atas sana. Yang terlintas di pikiranmu, kenapa mimpi di siang bolong itu harus tentang dia?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sentimental Beautiful_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Menerima dan melepaskan adalah sebuah permainan yang rumit. Tidak semua orang dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Termasuk kau, yang tahu bahwa sisi rasionalmu sudah lama kalah oleh cinta, tapi juga mengembalikannya sulit. Caramu berlari dengan berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain nyatanya tak juga membuat jalan keluar dari permainan ini menjadi mudah bagimu. Malah, kadangkala berjumpa dengannya dalam berbagai waktu—tak kenal kata janji, semakin mempersulit, seperti masuk labirin.

Entah takdir membawamu padanya yang selalu ada di tiap tempat yang kau tuju, atau dia yang datang padamu ketika kau tiba. Kau tak paham. Tapi kau juga terlalu ambil pusing, hingga yang sakit bukan hanya kepalamu, tapi isi dari dirimu, jiwamu, ragamu yang lelah terus merenung. Termangu adalah pekerjaan jadi seperti penyakit dan tak kau miliki obatnya.

Suara serangga yang bersahut-sahutan itulah yang seharusnya membuatmu rindu pada musim panas yang tahun ini baru kau rasakan lagi. Lima tahun tinggal dalam sangkar, mencari dirimu yang dulu, dan tak jumpa dengan yang namanya bau matahari atau suara serangga itu. Harusnya kau rindu. Tapi tidak, objeknya berbeda. Yang kau rindukan adalah seseorang yang hadir di mimpimu.

"Halo, Kak!"

Dua bocah laki-laki yang kemarin kau belikan es serut itu berlarian saling mengejar di depanmu. Kau baru saja keluar penginapan hanya untuk melihat ladang dari beranda.

"Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Menangkap kumbang!"

Bocah-bocah itu berteriak, tak berhenti berlari saat bicara. Suara mereka menggema di jalan kosong dan hamparan ladang yang luas. Mereka berlari ke arah sebuah bukit yang terselimut hijau lebat. Mungkin di balik bukit itu ada hutan. Anak-anak desa memang sebebas burung, pemberani juga.

Saat mereka telah jauh, kau memutus pandang dan beralih pada hamparan bunga matahari di sana. Dalam mimpimu, kau masuk ke ladang itu, melewati pagarnya, dan menemukan seseorang.

Ya, seseorang.

Anehnya kakimu seperti bergerak sendiri untuk mencapai tempat itu. Kau berjalan ke sana, benar-benar melewati pagar dan menapakkan kaki di tanah ladang.

Mimpi yang tak tentu antara samar dan jelas itu bagai menuntunmu untuk mengulang hal yang sama. Terus kau susuri ladang itu, entah tengahnya di mana, tapi kau terus membelah lebatnya daun.

"Park Jimin."

Dan hal itu terulang begitu saja.

Dia berdiri di sana, lelaki berambut kelam dalam mimpimu. Orang yang sama. Sekelebat memori yang sama.

"Bunga ini sangat tinggi, hampir dua meter mungkin?" dia menengadah. Memperlihatkan betapa jauh beda tingginya dengan bunga itu. Lantas dia memandangmu sambil tersenyum—tidak, itu sedikit tawa yang manis.

"Min Yoongi." kau hanya mencoba menyatukan logikamu yang patah-patah. "Kenapa?" tanyamu.

Dia hanya menggendikkan bahu. Lalu berpaling. Kakinya melangkah menjauhimu. Jejaknya ada di tanah itu.

Tanganmu terulur untuk menggapainya. Tapi kakimu tidak selaras. Kau diam di tempat. Sementara sosoknya makin jauh ditelan kumpulan tangkai bunga.

"Min Yoongi... tolong..."

Kau mengepalkan tanganmu yang tadi ingin meraih. Kau menunduk. Membiarkan bayang itu pergi.

Matamu kau tutup agar gelap saja gantikan silau cahaya itu.

"Aku tak bisa..."

Kau ragu, sebetulnya. Tapi tidak mengejarnya adalah satu pilihan. Tepat atau tidaknya kau tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, dia yang menghilang diantara tangkai kokoh dan daun lebar itu telah membawa sisa dari dirimu yang tak sampai belasan persen. Kau habis sudah.

Menangisinya adalah sebentuk dari terenggutnya seluruh hatimu.

Bunga-bunga yang berbayang karena matahari pergi ke barat pun tak melirikmu sama sekali. Mereka tetap kokoh, sementara kau serapuh daun kering. Padahal musim panas belum berakhir, tapi kau layu lebih dulu.

Lantas, haruskah kau pergi lagi?

Lari lagi?

Dan akankah dia kembali lagi untuk mengambil bagian dari dirimu yang lain?

"Min Yoongi..."

Bisik dan tangismu ditelan gemerisik kasar, seolah angin ingin membunuhmu.

.

 _Bagaimana sesuatu yang telah hancur dan tak bersisa bisa dibangun lagi? Dibentuk lagi menyerupai yang semula ada. Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku tak mampu. Setelah bagian dari diriku yang paling besar—hatiku, kau ambil seluruhnya, dan kau kikis bagian yang lain, kau kuliti aku hingga ragaku bernanah, aku tak lagi mampu untuk berdiri. Tapi benarkah kau yang membunuhku? Atau aku yang memilih untuk terbunuh? Mengapa rasa sakitnya terus terulang seperti dia adalah sebuah kenikmatan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sentimental Beautiful_

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

Saya baca ulang The Last Train dan asli, saya malu baca tulisan saya sendiri. Gak tau kenapa, rasanya banyak salah di sana-sini. Saya sadar juga kualitas tulisan saya nggak membaik, malah makin kacau gara-gara nggak banyak baca buku dan cari referensi.

Tapi waktu saya mikirin itu, saya juga kesambet untuk bikin ff ini. Waktu saya baca bagian akhir ceritanya, ada satu yang jadi pikiran. Tentang Jimin yang keluar dari penjara dan ngaler-ngidul setahunan itu ngapain aja. Yah, salah satunya ini.

Nggak tau deh ya, plotless emang ff ini tuh. Tapi gimana, saya mah ngikut ego aja buat nyampah. Daripada membusuk heheheheh. Dan maafin kalo gayanya jadi mendayu-dayu dan sedikit depresif lagi kayak tulisan saya yang dulu-dulu. *bow*

But, yang udah baca cuap-cuap saya sampai sini, makasih banyak loh.


End file.
